<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fashion Photography by iloveanthony4462</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050172">Fashion Photography</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveanthony4462/pseuds/iloveanthony4462'>iloveanthony4462</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anthony's a model and an animator, First Love, Fritz has a crush on Tony, Fritz is like the rival or something idk man hehe, Idiots in Love, Kevin's a fashion photographer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pole bear's nightguard designs, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveanthony4462/pseuds/iloveanthony4462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is studying fashion photography in university and in the middle of starting a new project, he didn't have any available models. That was until his friend introduced him to a model who lived close by, Anthony. What Kevin doesn't know was that Anthony studies in the same university doing an animation course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony/Kevin, Phone Dude/FNAF 3 Guard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Perfect Model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ah okay so, this is my first time posting on here so i don't fully kno what im doing sisndiejdiwswidb. im not sure if there will be a part 2 for this bc haha, im not good with commitment n my mind moves too fast so there will also be other story oneshot ideas i wanna do but hey ! i can be wrong about that B^] i hope you enjoy reading this and pls comment if you can ! thank you thank you ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin sighed into his palm and switched his phone off. All of his friends that usually model for him are busy on the days he's free, which is, for lack of a better word, a pain in the ass. He doesn't know anyone else who could model for him this week ... well, there are plenty of models he follows on Instagram but they live quite far away and it would be a hassle for them to travel all the way here just for some measly university project. </p><p> </p><p>His friend, who was sitting with him in front of the computers, noticed the blonde's reaction. She knew it all too well since it always happens and there's not much they could do about it apart from overthink about how their grade is gonna be shit and they'll have no chance of a future. But that's just the anxiety talking. "No model, huh ?" A mutter escaped her curved lips and she focused her deep brown eyes towards the other, who nodded in reply.  </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, a light bulb flickered above her head and her pupils darted back to her phone, typing something in the search bar of Instagram. "Oh, I actually found this model last night. His name's Anthony, I think his style might be what you're looking for." She pressed the username and slid her phone towards Kevin so that he could see the model for himself. The violet-eyed male scrolled through 1 set of pictures ... then another. And another. His fashion style fit the theme of his street photography project to a T. Not only that, but he was drop dead gorgeous. Like almost unbelievably gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>"He'll do perfectly ! I'll message him right now. Thanks a lot, you really came in clutch." Kevin beamed a grin at his friend and slid the phone back to her. He switched his own phone back on and typed Anthony's username on the Instagram search bar, following him and messaging him about modelling for his project. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'm amazing. You can treat me by buying some takeaway tonight." </p><p> </p><p>"If he says yes, then fine, I'll buy the takeaway. I want pizza tonight." The two continued to debate what kind of takeout they'd have since, apparently, they had pizza last week. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde wouldn't get a reply from the model until the evening though. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sure, sounds cool. Where are you planning to meet up ? :^)] </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kevin couldn't stop his heart racing, and not because him and his friend would have takeaway tonight. He actually has the chance to meet this beautiful model. In person. In two days. Like what ?! It felt so unreal to him, he felt like he was dreaming. He pinched himself just to make sure. Nope, it's real. He couldn't help but squeal a little into his pillow while smiling widely. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, wait. This is a silly little crush again, isn't it. Ugh. The violet-eyed male didn't want to get his hopes up too high because all he knew is what Anthony looked like. He doesn't know anything about him as a person, like how he acts around people. Heck, he might actually be really mean and full of himself, Kevin didn't know. He knew that they were possibly only going to meet because of the photoshoot but he also hoped that they would get closer after that since he wanted to get to know the model better than just being a pretty face. The blonde ran his fingers through his hair. All that overthinking made him hungry. Let's just order the takeaway already. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- - - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Uh-oh, today's the day and Kevin's getting real antsy. The two decided to have a photoshoot at the train station and some in the train as well. Yeah, those would be some very cool shots. They also decided it would be best to go on the trains during the late evening, where not many people are boarding and rush hour is over. The blonde fiddled with his hair while looking at his hand mirror, his fingers quite shaky. Hopefully his hands will be more steady when it's photography time. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Um, you're the photographer I'm meeting up with, right ?" </p><p> </p><p>After hearing that lighthearted voice, Kevin turned his head to where it came from, which was right next to him. His body reacted a lot quicker than his speech. His cheeks flared a light shade of pink and his pupils seemed to form the shape of a heart. Before speaking, he cleared his throat a little and slid his hand mirror back in his pocket. "Y-Yep, that's me. Anthony, right ? Nice to meet you, my name's Kevin." The violet-eyed male retracted the urge to spew a laugh at how awkward he was being right now. I don't blame him, I can feel the second-hand embarrassment from here. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Kevin." Haa, wow. It sounded good hearing his name with that sweet voice of his. Apart from his voice, man oh man, was his fashion the coolest and prettiest Kevin's ever seen. Anthony's main colour was a soft, baby pink, which was a good choice because it contrasted heavily with the deep, blue nightscape. Pink bucket hat, pink oversized, button-up shirt that was left open to reveal the white turtleneck he had on, pink, baggy cargo pants that had chains dangling from the belt loops and white trainers with pink as its second main colour. To top it off, he had dreadlocks that were dip dyed a pastel pink and an asymmetrical pink eyeliner look. I mean, if someone were to look up the word perfection in the dictionary, they would see Anthony. </p><p> </p><p>Kevin didn't realise he was staring until the other male spoke up again after he didn't receive a reply. "You seem kinda nervous. Do you wanna maybe go get a drink or something before we do the photoshoot ?" The crimson-eyed male suggested, jerking his head over to the vending machine he walked past earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh, yeah ! Yeah yeah, sure. I think that'd calm me down quite a bit actually." The blonde lied but followed after the other who was nearing closer to the vending machine. </p><p> </p><p>"We can take our time. I know it'll probably be really late when we get home but you're not in a rush, right ?" Anthony asked, his eyes busy with what to pick out of the vending machine and honestly, there wasn't much choice and none of them seemed appealing. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, not at all. You ?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah." Instead of telling the truth, the shorter male decided to lie because he wanted to hang out with Kevin a little longer. In truth, Anthony has a 3000 word essay due at 8 in the morning and another project to complete so he'd have to stay up the whole night for it to all be done and dusted in time. "Did you pick what drink you want ?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh ... water." A short chuckle came out of the violet-eyed male's mouth and he scratched his cheek with a finger, nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"Same here." The red-eyed male chuckled a little as well and pushed the coins inside the machine, which paid for both of their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you didn't have to do that ... but thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"Weren't you the one who offered to pay for my train ticket which is a lot more expensive than a bottle of water ?" </p><p> </p><p>"W-Well, yeah but-wah-!" Kevin's hands comically moved about all over the place before catching the water bottle that was tossed to him. "Th-Thanks." He muttered, snapping the cap off the bottle and taking a quick swig of water. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it." Anthony replied, taking a few sips of the refreshingly cool liquid too. "So you're studying photography ... do you wanna become a fashion photographer after you finish uni ?" He asked, twisting the cap back on the bottle. The black-haired male thought it was appropriate to spark up a conversation so that it wasn't awkward for the both of them. But he also genuinely wanted to know more about the blonde as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm ... maybe ? I'm not really sure." A light, uncertain giggle escaped Kevin's lips. "Well, my sister is a fashion designer so I wanna help her promote her brand 'n stuff, y'know ?" While he was talking, his violet eyes were staring at the water in the bottle, which was moving slightly from his quivering hands. The other male hummed in response. "Oh. What about you, do you go to university ? What are you studying ?" </p><p> </p><p>"Me ? Uhh ..." All he had to do was either say yes or no, but either answer had their consequences... Fuck it. "Yeah, I go to uni ... I'm on an animation course." Well, it was clear that Kevin didn't recognise him since he didn't even stand out much while he was in the art facilities. It's not like he tried to either. </p><p> </p><p>"Animation ? Wah, that's so cool !! I've always wanted to try animation but I'm guessing it's pretty hard, huh ?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ha, yeah a bit. But the payoff is nice since you see everything come together into something you're really proud of." Anthony's lips curved into a little smile while he talked, which Kevin noticed. It was clear that the shorter male was quite passionate and dedicated to animation, which was very admirable. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, maybe when our photoshoot is over, you can send me some of your animations ? I really wanna see, I bet your stuff is amazing !" The violet-eyed male grinned and his eyes were squinted a little from his cheeks rising. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sure." There was a warm feeling in Anthony's chest and a pitter patter in his stomach. It meant a lot to him that the taller male was interested in his work. There was a brief silence between the two just exchanging warm smiles at each other, before the red-eyed male decided to break it. "So you wanna start taking photos now ?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep ! Let's go." Kevin held up his camera and beamed another grin, before walking further inside the train station. After just hearing those brief words about the black-haired male's passion for animation, it gave the other confidence in his own project and his path. He too wanted to be proud of the work he produced. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- - - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It's now the next day and Kevin decided to look over and edit the photos he took that night in the computer suite. He had a brief look through on his camera too but it's always best to look at them on a bigger scale too. And what a coincidence, Anthony's there too, but it's not like the blonde noticed him since he looks completely different. He was just sporting a baggy but comfy hoodie, sweatpants and glasses. Will they talk to each other ? I seriously doubt it. Kevin sat next to one of his friends who also happened to be there but they weren't doing any work. They exchanged their 'hello's and 'how are you's before getting to the actual meat of the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, saw on your story about the photoshoot last night. You picked a really good model, who is he ? He's attractive as hell." They asked, chin resting on their palm. Anthony forgot his airpods since he was in a rush so he could hear everything that they were saying. His head perked up a little at the mention of him in the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, right ? He's so hot and super nice too !" Kevin replied, his pupils popping in the shapes of hearts again. He could talk about the red-eyed male all day if he could, but he'll spare his friend. Off to the side, said red-eyed male was extremely flustered and couldn't pay attention to what he was working on. "I only found out about him a few days ago since I was desperate for models." Whipping out his phone, he went on Instagram and typed Anthony's username in the search bar. "His name's Anthony. He's just so effortlessly beautiful, it makes me wanna cry." The blonde faced the screen towards his friend's view while also clutching his other hand into a fist, dramatically. An intrigued sound came out of their mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn right he is. The way you're talking about him sounds like you got a crush." A cheeky smirk quickly graced their lips along with a snicker. </p><p> </p><p>"What, it wasn't obvious ? I actually spared you all the details about him that I like for your sake, y'know." </p><p> </p><p>Huh ? Did Anthony hear that correctly ? </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'm glad you did. I can't stand your simping even for 5 minutes." They chuckled and leaned back in the chair, slumping. "So what now ? Are you still talking to him ?" They asked before a yawn took over their speech. The blonde nodded and brought the screen back to his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanna get to know him more and possibly meet up again too." He pressed on the arrow where his DM's are and pressed on the conversation he and Anthony have, scrolling through it a little. There was a fuzzy feeling in his chest and his glossy lips curved into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Meet up, huh ... like a date ?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm hoping we get to that stage, yeah. But I don't think that'll happen soon so I just gotta be patient." Kevin switched his phone off and slid it back in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Well, after hearing that whole exchange, the black-haired male quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom. Loads of thoughts raced through his head, probably a bit too fast because he couldn't keep up with any of them. After arriving in the restroom, Anthony splashed some cold water on his flushed face and took the time to recollect and organise his scattered thoughts.  </p><p> </p><p>So basically ... Kevin likes him back ? And he wants to get closer ? And he wants to go on a date with him ? Like a romantic date ? With a fancy restaurant and roses type of romantic date ? Like a <em>date</em> date ? So ... he wants to be his boyfriend ?! Anthony slapped his cheeks. Maybe he's thinking about this the wrong way. A date doesn't immediately mean a confirmation about being lovers. Oh, wait, no no, maybe ... it does ? He bit his lip. Well, it's not like being boyfriends with Kevin is a bad thing either ! Oh, but, that dunce doesn't even know they're studying in the same university. </p><p> </p><p>Anthony's thoughts seemed to come to a brief halt and he splashed another puddle of cold water on his face, huffing right after. Yeah, he's not good with this love stuff. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A "Short-Term" Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(so this'll be like in the perspective of tony and are events that happened way before him and kev met for this photoshoot. just some mutual pining, yknow how it is :^] enjoy ☆)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I ask you something ?" The red-eyed male spoke up, his attention mainly on what he was doodling in his sketchbook. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, what ?" His older brother, Scott, replied, his back turned on the other since the food he was cooking for the both of them wasn't ready yet. Maybe a few more minutes. Tonight was stir-fry noodles, yum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you 'n Will end up dating ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of answering with a 'what sorta question is that' which the taller male usually replies with, he decided to answer the question straight up. He placed the spatula on the kitchen counter and lowered the heat of the hob. "Well, he asked to be my boyfriend first. Obviously we talked to each other a lot and went on dates too before that happened." Scott responded, leaning his weight against the kitchen counter. Anthony hummed and didn't say anything as a reply. "So ... why'd you ask ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, there's this dude in another class and I think he's really pretty. I wanna talk to him but he's always with a friend or more 'n it'd be awkward for a complete stranger to go up to them." While he talked, his crimson eyes remained on the sketch he was working on. The other male hummed in response as well and turned off the heat on the burner, mixing the noodles a few times before sliding equal amounts on 2 plates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds to me like you've got a crush." Scott teased in a sing-songy voice while bringing the plates over to the table where the shorter male sat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, guess so. But it's not like he'll go on a date with me since I look dead most of the time in school." As soon as the food was in front of him, Anthony tossed his sketchbook and pen next to him, grabbing his chopsticks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you forgot you're also a fairly famous model on Instagram too. Why don't you just rock up in one of those cool outfits of yours when you have a class ?" The hazel-eyed male suggested, slurping up some of the noodles and licking off the soy sauce that stained his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't be assed. I only dress up when I wanna anyway." The shorter male muffled out with a mouthful of noodles which he was immediately scolded for by his brother. "I dunno, there might be a chance for me 'n him to talk somehow." Anthony said optimistically. Meanwhile, Scott's eyes were curious about what he doodled in his sketchbook so he hooked his finger around one of the spirals and snatched it towards him. "Ah-wait-don't look at that !" The shorter male blurted out, swiping his hand to grab his book but to no avail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Is this the pretty boy you have a crush on ?" The other male spoke up after a while, his eyes just wandering about on the page of sketches as if he's analysing it in someway. With his elbow hitting the table and fingers tangled in his hair in a frustrated manner, Anthony mumbled a 'yeah'. "Wow, you really like like him if you're now starting to draw him in your freetime." The hazel-eyed male said, sliding the sketchbook back to his brother who flipped the covers of the book shut and never be opened again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't think of a single response because Scott was right. All he could do was sit there, face flustered and continue eating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>- - - </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the next day, around lunch-ish and someone is knocking on the door. Scott opened it and was greeted with a little person lunging towards him but the taller male cautiously stepped to the side so he didn't get grabbed. "Hi, Fritz." Scott greeted, closing the door behind them and putting his lips back on the rim of his coffee mug. The ginger male looked back at the other and grimaced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw man, s'just you. I thought Tony was the one who opened the door." Fritz huffed, disappointed while the black-haired male shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was still sleeping when I checked earlier. He might be awake now though." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, okay. I'll go on ahead to his room then." The shorter male called out before walking further inside the apartment and taking a turn where Anthony's room was. To give some brief context, Fritz is his friend and they're in the same animation class. He specialises in the 3D and stop motion side of things since he prefers working with his hands, if you get what I mean. And he has a big crush on Tony. Fritz is super obvious about it too but yeah, 2 years in and Anthony still doesn't get it. He still thinks he's joking about it and shoves it off to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the ginger male arrived at his bedroom door, he stopped on his tracks and knocked on the door first, just to see if he's awake or asleep. There was a mumble from the other side and after hearing that, Fritz swung the door open and beamed a, "Hi Tony !!". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a toothbrush and foamed toothpaste that gathered inside the black-haired male's mouth so he couldn't verbally reply to his friend's greeting. So he just threw a peace sign instead. What a lad. "Ah, good, you're already awake ! I was thinking I had to wake you up with tickles again." Fritz teased and giggled right after he finished his sentence. "Orrrrrrr, I could wake you up with kisses instead ?" In the middle of speaking, the shortest of the two males' lips naturally came together in a pout. Anthony's eyebrows knitted together at the remark and he walked inside his en-suite bathroom to spit out the toothpaste foam, which finally allowed him to speak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll make sure I'm awake before that ever happens." The red-eyed male shot a quick swig of mouthwash before spitting it out and rinsing everything with another swig of water. Off to the side, Fritz's cheeks were all puffed in a frustrated kinda way. After the taller male washed his toothbrush and wiped the water off his lips, he turned around and was met with that face. Anthony couldn't help but smile a little and pinch the ginger male's freckled cheeks, teasingly cooing at him before letting go and walking past him. "We have like an hour before our lessons starts, why'd you come here ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I dunno, just wanted to hang out with you longer." Fritz muttered, rubbing his blushed cheeks and turning his body around to face the other male. He saw him stretch his arms above his head tensley before quickly turning 180 degrees and falling in his bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmm ... well, I can't think of anything we could do. Ah, actually, can you pick out a hoodie for me to wear ? Thanks." The black-haired male struck a thumbs up towards his friend, his eyelashes starting to flutter close. He heard footsteps nearing closer to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't even say I would." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't have to 'cause I know you will anyway." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>- - - </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the middle of their lesson, Anthony and Fritz decided to take a little break. Their wrists were probably cramping up real bad after all that editing and after effects work that had to be done for their animations to have a satisfying outcome. The shortest of the two sparked up a lighthearted conversation while rummaging through his bag and taking out a bottle of iced tea. "Oh, didn't you say you want to put some stop-motion animation in your work ? Ya need help with anything ?" Fritz's emerald eyes seemed to glimmer while he was talking because of the thought of getting to help his friend / crush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh..." Anthony already had a reply to his friend's question in his head but his mouth instead made an unsure sound and before he could say anything more, his eyes shifted to the side. He knew he should be paying attention to the conversation at hand but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the person who walked into the open space of the art room. That unnamed beauty that made his chest tight and his pupils into small hearts. Right beside him, the ginger male tilted his head and looked behind him to see what was distracting the other's focus. Eventually, that person ended up out of the two's sight. "Ah-uhh, sorry." The crimson-eyed male quickly apologised, clearing his throat a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What were you looking at ? The blonde guy ?" Fritz asked, since he only got to look for about 2 seconds. His friend nodded, spinning the graphic tablet pen between his fingers. "Do you know him ?" He adjusted himself in the fairly uncomfortable seats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, uh ... no." The taller male chuckled a little. Not because it was funny but because he felt nervous and awkward right now. This just made the green-eyed male more confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So why were you looking at him ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony's internal monologue speaking. Now then, hm ... is it really necessary to tell Fritz that he has a crush on the blonde guy that he literally knows nothing about ? Or is it better to just lie about it in a skillful way instead of a creepy way ? Well, Fritz is his friend and he doesn't look like he knows the blonde either so there's no possible way for them to hook up directly like that. That'd be a bit too quick for Anthony anyway. He's fine with daydreaming for now. Lie or tell the truth ... lie or tell the truth ... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, well, he's like really pretty, isn't he ? I haven't even talked to the dude but ... I guess I have feelings for him or something..." After a brief silence, the red-eyed male finally replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a cracking sound. Fritz was the only one who could hear it since it was the sound of his heart cracking. He almost wanted to laugh, but it would be inappropriate. Like ... seriously ? How could his friend like a guy he's never even spoken a word to more than him ? Is he being serious ? This must be just one big joke. It has to be. A small chuckle escaped the ginger's lips. "A bit weird how you have a crush on someone you've never talked to. Bet you haven't even said hi to him." He bickered, trying not to let his emotions get heard through the tone of his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heh, well, that's true too. It's probably just a short-term crush, I can't like him just based on looks alone." When he finished talking, Anthony turned back to the screen on his tablet. "But it would be nice to talk to him at least once 'n get to know him better." He mumbled before putting his airpods back in and concentrating on his animation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was already blaring music in his ears before Fritz even got a chance to reply, though, he didn't have anything nice to say. The ginger male's emotions cooled down a lot after the other said something about his crush being a short-term thing. He liked that idea very much actually, and settled with it. That random, blonde guy and Anthony don't seem to have any mutual friends that can hook each other up and they've never interacted with each other before, so the likelihood of them dating is very slim ! Heck, Fritz also thought there would absolutely be no chance for them to get together, none. There'd have to be some strange coincidence or miracle for that to ever happen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right as he was about to go to the computer suite to get his work reviewed by his teacher, Anthony froze and stared up at a wall. His eyes widened and he frowned. He almost dropped his laptop with how clammy his hands were getting but he managed to gain a sturdy grip on it. What was he looking at that made him react this way ? Oh, y'know, just the photographs that Kevin took of him. The red-eyed male almost wanted to scream at how embarrassing it'll be from now on just walking past photos of himself. Maybe he'll go through the 'exit' way from now on. Instead of screaming, he just lowered his head in a snap and sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you think of the photos ?" A familiar voice rung through the smaller male's ears. He knew exactly who it was and it made him jump a little, stepping away from said person. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." A chuckle escaped his glossy lips. "It's just that you were staring at the photos for a while and I wanted to see what you thought of them." His violet eyes were almost digging right through Anthony. Well, it's clear that he didn't recognise him so that's less to worry about. All he has to do is act like they've never met before and that he doesn't know who the model is in the photographs. And change his voice probably. That's all. Alright, he's got this in the bag, no problem. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"U-Uhh ... you did these photos ?" Anthony relaxed his posture a little so that he doesn't look so on edge and steadied his grip on the laptop. Kevin's lips curved into a smile and he nodded. "Oh, y-yeah, I think they're really good ... high quality as well. Are these the natural colours or did you edit it a little ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I only edited it a little bit but the background and model were perfect so I barely had to do anything." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh ... that's cool. Um ... this is just my input but I think they'd look nice with bold text or some mini line animations that go around the figure. Something like that." Nice nice, this is going so smooth ! There's no way he can slip up ! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh, that's what Anthony said too." You what. Oh wait ... he did say that. Well, more like texted it. Fuck. It felt like a piece of the smaller male cracked. "Oh, Anthony's the model in the photos by the way." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-Haha, never met him before. Must be a coincidence." His heart was racing and it was getting a little bit hard to breathe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Orrr, you might actually be..." Please don't say it please don't say it please don't say it- "a mind-reader ! Oh, but I guess that isn't possible if you've never met him before." The blonde tilted his head to the side a little and pressed the tip of his finger on his chin, while the other male huffed a sigh of relief. "But since two people have said it now, I might as well try to do some animations ! By the way, what's your name and what course are you on ? I wanna talk to you again, you seem really nice !" The violet-eyed male beamed a grin at Anthony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Man, this is just too much. But might as well get this scenario over with smoothly. A fake name, huh ... it doesn't need to be too off the boat. If Fritz or someone else is with him and Kevin just shouts out a bizarre name that Anthony came up with then he'll have to do a lot of explaining. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, T-Toni. I'm on the illustration course ... I'm guessing you're on the photography course ?" The smaller male forced a smile so that the other is a little more at ease. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hehe, yep. Fashion photography, specifically. And Toni, huh ... short for Anthony ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-No, short for Antonio. But that's too long to say so just call me Toni." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm, okay ! My name's Kevin, by the way. I hope we run into each other again. It was nice talking to you, Toni." The blonde pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "I'll see you later !" He grinned before walking off to the 'exit' door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-See ya..." 'Antonio' waved his hand a little at the taller male. He didn't know if it was Kevin's smile that made his tummy flutter or that scenario just now. Either way, it's over and done with. He could finally breathe easy. Until a certain ginger male walked in and saw the photos on the wall as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yo, dude, isn't that y-mmf-!!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh !!" The red-eyed male covered Fritz's mouth with his free hand and slid through the doors with him before Kevin could turn around. As soon as they were out of sight, Fritz forced the other male's hand off his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whaddya mean 'shh' ?! That's you !" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah no shit, but just pretend it isn't me, please ! I dunno how long those photos are gonna be up there so just pretend until then." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why ? That's such a weird request." The ginger cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That blonde guy I told you about, he's the one who took those photos. We had a photoshoot together the other day." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. So you two are pretty much dating now, huh." He mumbled in an uninterested tone, his green eyes shifting away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-No, we're not ! He doesn't even know we're in the same university..." Anthony ruffled with the hood on his head, nervously. There was a brief pause between the two. And then a burst of laughter erupted from Fritz. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, seriously ? What a fucking dumbass !" He said between chuckles. "So he doesn't recognise you when you're dressed like you usually are ?" The ginger saw his friend sigh a little and nod. "Hahaha, that's so sad !" He covered his mouth and laughed some more. "But ... why don't you just tell him ? Weren't you talking to him earlier ?" His big smile turned into a little smirk once he was done hollering at the top of his lungs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller of the two pressed his lips together and looked off to the side. "I-I dunno, I couldn't bring myself to tell him..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow. You're even more of a dumbass for thinking that." Fritz stood on his tiptoes and gently bonked the top of the other's head with a fist. "If you keeping playing the game that you're two different people, you're gonna make that blonde guy very confused." He shrugged. "But why should I care about him, if it doesn't work out, I'm always available." The smaller male sang and winked at his friend who just chuckled and softly shoved him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, you." Anthony pushed the doors of the art department again and stepped inside, hearing the other male spout an 'I'm serious !'. Despite Fritz just shaking off the issue, what he said did have some substance to it. If Anthony just keeps making Kevin confused, then there'll probably be some issues later down the line that he will have no clue how to solve. He chewed on his lower lip. He just wanted to see if the blonde could figure out by himself that he's always been there. But that idea might have to be cut short. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry its a bit short ! kinda running outta ideas djendjsnsijxw but hope you like it anyway B^] hehehe ☆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>